


Cielo personal

by Chio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces necesitaba volver a ese cielo personal que había creado con el paso de los días. Solo para no escuchar cada una de las verdades que decía Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cielo personal

Hacía mucho tiempo que Castiel había perdido la cuenta del número de días que llevaba ingresado en aquel psiquiátrico. Tal vez no los había contado nunca. A decir verdad, ya no recordaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer desde que su  _hermano_ estaba ahí para recordarle cada pequeño error que cometía (o que había cometido en tiempos que no deseaba recordar).

 

—Prefería a Sam, ¿sabes? —le decía el demonio a poco menos de dos metros de él— Al menos él me contestaba. Dean eligió bien llevándoselo a él y dejándote a ti aquí, él es más divertido.

 

El ángel se recostó una vez más en la pequeña cama, cerrando los ojos e ignorando las palabras del demonio. Era en momentos como este, cuando Lucifer comenzaba su  _pequeña_ tortura personal diaria, que el ángel se permitía (solo por unos instantes) visitar aquel cielo personal que había construido con el paso de los días (o meses). Porque a veces lo necesitaba, solo para no escuchar cada una de las verdades que decía Lucifer.

Casi lograba sonreír al inundar su mente con las imágenes que más deseaba vivir, recuerdos de los que habían sido tiempos mejores. Dean invitándole a un cerveza (y obligando a Castiel a beberla). Dean soñando. Dean sonriéndole. Dean reprochándole su falta de espacio personal.

Y es que, casi sin darse cuenta, Dean Winchester se había convertido en su cielo personal, aquel lugar al que siempre iba (aunque sus pies no abandonaran la tierra) en momentos como aquel.

 

—Pareces una enamorada despechada —le diría Lucifer momentos más tarde—. Acéptalo, no le importas una mierda. Nunca le has importado una mierda.

Castiel apretaría los ojos con fuerza, evitando abrirlos y respirando con fuerza el aroma de la vieja gabardina que ocultaba bajo su almohada (después de todo era lo único que le quedaba que fuese realmente suyo).

 

—Solo le importa su hermanito. Ya te lo ha demostrado, ¿a quién ha dejado pudriéndose en el psiquiátrico? ¿A Sam? No, a ti.

Siempre las mismas palabras hirientes. Siempre la misma verdad.

El ángel siempre mantendría el silencio, aunque interiormente no dijera más que  _cállate._

Y segundos más tarde (como si hubiera leído su llamada en el ambiente), Meg entraría por la puerta, con su ya tan usuales ropas de enfermera.

—¿Otra vez visitando tu cielo personal, Clawrence? —le preguntaría, una vez más en todos esos meses.

—No —le diría él sin levantar la mirada—. Solo viviendo un infierno más, como cada día.


End file.
